


听说你是直男01

by HexQ



Category: p2p
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexQ/pseuds/HexQ
Relationships: p2p - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	听说你是直男01

新裤子的主唱有女朋友了，两个小时前彭磊在livehouse和人家表的白，在场的乐迷老哥们跟着一块儿起哄，姐姐粉倍感欣慰的看到自家傻弟弟终于长大会泡妞了，女友粉则经历了一场集体失恋，痛哭流涕着奔走相告。

“不能我一个人哭！他唱情歌了居然！”  
“啊，还是I wanna be your boyfriend”  
“用人贩子的口音唱散装英语，感觉答应了会被买到大山里哈哈哈哈”  
“买到大山里我也愿意！”  
“得了吧没你的事儿”

庞宽没滋没味的在后台收拾着设备，回想起刚刚那一幕，到底还是没忍住问了彭磊一句，“怎么没提前说一声啊？”  
彭磊笑着，“这歌都排过那么多遍了”  
“我不是说歌的事儿”，是说你突然表白。庞宽话说到一半又觉得自己特别没劲，人家表白也得提前给你说？“算了”他摆摆手，又努力的冲彭磊乐了一下，“先撤吧，那谁等半天了。”  
彭磊挠了挠头，“那东西你都拿好了啊。”说完他就甜甜蜜蜜的赶着和女朋友约会去了。  
庞宽把笑收回去，换上一副恶狠狠的表情盯着这一堆器材。平时都是彭磊帮他背琴的，今天他不光要拿自己的键盘、电脑，还得帮彭磊把吉他拎上，心里烦的想把电脑给砸了。

彭磊跟那个叫小沁的姑娘，其实交往有段时间了，姑娘倒追的他，彭磊老觉着让人家吃亏了，才合计这么一出，补上仪式感，顺带着对外公开。庞宽吸了吸鼻子，酸溜溜的想着这他妈的可太彭磊了，看着没心没肺的，骨子里却体贴又浪漫，天生就会谈恋爱。

尚笑这时候走过来拍了拍庞宽的肩膀，带着副意味深长的表情，弄的庞宽有点儿心虚。  
“嘛呢？”庞宽问他，他其实特怕让人看出来自己这会儿不高兴。  
“不干嘛，走啊，电脑我给你拿。”从尚笑脸上庞宽读出了点儿同情与体谅，这让他更慌了，是不是自己藏的不好，让旁人察觉到什么了。

没错，庞宽喜欢彭磊，并且一直在拼命掩饰这一点。他们认识的太久，待在一起的时间太多，以至于让庞宽觉得这样就挺好挺满足了，别节外生枝。而且我喜欢你这种事儿，越不开口越不知道该怎样开口。他把这小半辈子的耐心都给了彭磊，就算两个人真的能有什么别的发展，庞宽也愿意等水到渠成的那一天。

直到那个女孩儿出现，他才意识到这些都是他天真的一厢情愿，你不谈恋爱，人家彭磊还得谈呢。真要较真儿的话，小沁这姑娘认识彭磊比他还要早个几年，是彭磊邻居家的小孩儿，记事儿起就跟着他在胡同里和泥了，双方家里还半真半假的给定过娃娃亲。后来女孩儿搬家了就没了联络，庞宽从前倒也听彭磊念叨过这点儿陈芝麻烂谷子，不以为意。是真没想到上辈子的缘分也他妈能给续上。

庞宽欲哭无泪的想着，自己这十年来对彭磊身边的同性异性摸排打压日防夜防，还是败给了一手回马枪。

彭磊今晚在外头约会，庞宽在家控制着自己别老想他这茬儿，但是躺着坐着撅着脑子里来来回回的都是彭磊今晚抱着吉他扶着话筒笑的那一下，他说“这首歌送给在场的一个女孩儿，我想说，I wanna be your boyfriend.”庞宽打开微博，微博上也好多人都在说今天这事儿，起哄的祝福的，女友粉抱头痛哭的，弄的庞宽自己也特别想弄一小号去跟着一块儿哭。他刷到乐迷发的今晚的现场图，看见舞台上的彭磊，笑的有点傻气又非常迷人。也看见角落里键盘后的自己，像装饰品，像背景墙，像没有感情的program机器，像彭磊婚礼上的伴郎。

庞宽坐不住了，出门的时候还把家门摔的咣的一声。他沿着街一路走到彭磊家楼底下，看着他家窗户里灯还黑着，又拿出农民工讨债的架势苦大仇深的蹲在楼门口抽烟。他望着路灯望着月亮，等到烟抽见底了，才突然意识到似的一拍大腿，彭磊今儿还回什么家，跟女朋友在外头过夜呢吧，就算回来估计也是俩人一块儿，自己在这儿干嘛呢。庞宽想赶紧躲的越远越好，起身的时候头有点儿晕脚也有点儿麻，也都顾不上了，他逃命似的匆匆走着，一转弯却直接撞上了自家主唱。

“庞宽？”彭磊被磕了下巴也没顾上揉，瞪大了眼睛问他，“找我啊？”  
“啊，也不是”庞宽捂着撞疼的脑门，还不忘第一时间确认彭磊身边有没有别人，“怎么自个儿回来的？”  
彭磊就乐“送她回去了呗，你别满脑子黄色。”说着又上来跟庞宽勾肩搭背，“走吧去我那儿。”他对庞宽为什么会出现在这儿并没多想，毕竟自己也经常大半夜睡不着觉就跑去找庞宽了，从少年时代开始就是如此。

庞宽跟着彭磊上楼，想着他们待会儿可能要听点音乐，看部电影，再喝点啤酒然后横七竖八的睡在一起，像过去十年中无数个夜晚一样。但是他清楚这些很快都会发生改变，成为过去。庞宽不合时宜的想起刚刚在豆瓣上看到的一篇贴子《八一八彭磊女友吴沁岑》，里面大谈特淡了这女孩儿的脸蛋和身材，数据详实图片高清。网友评论区有酸的有夸的，但不可否认的一个事实是这姑娘是实实在在的好看，盘靓条顺腰细腿长，跟彭磊，特别配。

这俩早晚要睡在一起，庞宽望着彭磊的侧脸心想，和跟自己不是一个睡法。陷入情欲的彭磊，会是什么样呢，他会用什么节奏，什么姿势，会说什么话呢。庞宽不是第一次好奇这事儿，但在以前，他只是想象着一件还没有发生过的事，像想象着一棵没有开过花的树。现在他清楚的意识到，很快这些都会发生，都会有答案。花总会开，只不过他留在院子外头，永远不会知道答案是什么。


End file.
